Thief in the Night
by Ashe Jayfeather
Summary: Fionna dreams of finding the perfect person to be with, one who will love her for who she is and not for her social status. Being a Princess, she must act like one, but she recognizes that her thirst for adventure is unquenchable. No one ever said love was going to be easy, but love as a royal? And beyond that, love as a teen? Never a good combination. Read and Review Fiolee lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, first off, I'm sorry! All you people who are reading my other Fanfics must be wondering wats wrong with me, jumping around and doing other stories. I don't know! I get an idea and I start writing and the other stories just get left in the dust! I soweee! Forgive me my friends! Anywho, this is a new idea I've been brewing on for a whole weekend. Hope you like! P.S. It's not like usual Fiolee's. Read on...**

* * *

Fionna looked across the garden at the small stalks of cattails sticking up out of the pond. They swayed in the light breeze, dancing under the bright blue sky of the afternoon. Cotton ball clouds covered it, the sun peeking through them every once in a while. Raising her eyes, she looked out at the open fields of the grassland. Its greeneries were tossing themselves to and fro, and Fionna could just make out the shadows of them mixing together, and splitting apart.

She sighed. A perfectly beautiful day, and she was confined to her room. Perhaps throwing water on that stupid Grasslad had been a mistake on her part. He had just asked to court her after all. But then Fionna remembered the way he had asked it. Such perfect language, and all bows and top handed kisses. It was enough to make the young princess heave.

And then, the last straw of the evening courtship, her parents had already arranged for the two to wed. They, of all people, should have known better! To pair her up with someone, themselves? Fionna felt her anger towards them return. She had thrown a pail of water at their faces, trying to convey her feelings in a way that they would take notice.

Unfortunately for both herself and the young Grasslad, she had yet to perfect her throwing skills, and it had found its way to him instead. He had been so humiliated and angry that he had withdrawn his courtship and had left within the minute, riding off on a Roc with his many guards trailing behind. Fionna's parents had sent her to her room, telling her that she was to stay there until they came up with an appropriate punishment.

Truth be told, she would have thrown the pail of water at him intentionally if she had known he would have fled. As if she wanted to marry him anyways. She was only fifteen, and her parents were trying to sell her off to some man that could offer a stable and wealthy life. But that was not what she wanted at all.

She wanted to explore the world, not rule a kingdom. She wanted to go out on adventures, and have fun, and fight monsters, just like she had read in her many fantasy books. Meeting new people would be nice too, finding new friendships along the way. As if she wanted to be stuck taking care of sniveling children and ruling a kingdom that was always fighting with other kingdoms for land and food alongside a man who knew her naught for the rest of her life.

Fionna rolled her eyes, resting her head in her hands, her elbow on the balcony railing. People in the higher up workings of the Grassland Kingdom just didn't understand her. And that was why she had decided to sneak off. She had done it enough times before, always leaving under the cover of dark and returning before the sun glinted up on the horizon.

But she never went far, never really left the grasslands, nor the woods surrounding them, to explore farther than the boundaries of the kingdom. The reason, to be point blank, was that she was afraid. She hated admitting it, seeing as how she was always taught that a princess was never afraid, for she had to stay strong for herself and her people. To her, it was a weakness that she intended to rid herself of.

And so, for the past few nights, she would wonder a ways past the border, often into other kingdoms territories. Sometimes, especially on unfamiliar territory, Fionna found herself falling or tripping in ruts and over stumps. Once, she fell and cut her hand on a sharp rock. She hid her injuries well, and no one seemed to even notice. She would return bruised and tired, get up for her early studies and writings, and would then continue her princess duties. She was always careful to let no room for error in her disappearances.

A shaft of sunlight fell from the sky, lighting on Fionna. She blinked, shielding her eyes. With a sigh, she sat up and walked into her room, shutting the glass doors behind her. Her dress swished over the polished floor, the train dragging behind her annoyingly. She hated dresses, a terrible life for one so, how others put it, tomboyish.

Grabbing a fan from her night dresser, she began waving it back and forth. Suddenly, she flipped a small lever on its side, and sharp claw like spikes came from within it, highlighting the tips of the fan, and making it dangerous. With a flick of her wrist, Fionna threw it across the room, hitting a piece of wood she had had the servants drag in. It sliced halfway through it before becoming lodged in the dull cut wood.

Fionna smiled. She loved practicing with her weapons, more so because she liked them than to annoy her parents. She would have the smith outfit some of her ordinary princess accessories with weapons, for safety. Her parents didn't know he did this small favor for her, and they didn't know that their daughter was more fascinated with weaponry and fighting than with courting and her duties as princess.

She knew it would send them over the edge to find out about her adventurous side, although they knew that she was unlike any princess out there. She was strong headed, powerful, and as they loved to brag on, so much like themselves. Her mother especially liked to talk about her hair to others, bragging about how tremendously soft, long, and golden it was.

In Fionna's opinion, she didn't care if it was long, short, golden, or night black. Hair was hair. She crossed the room. Grabbing the handle of the fan, she gave a strong tug. It came lose, and she flipped the switch once again, the blades withdrawing. She smiled again.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Fionna quickly put down the fan. "Come in," she called. There was a click, and then a cat was walking through the doorway with a tray held over her head. "Pardon me, my lady, but your parents asked that you be fed." Fionna nodded, pointing at a small table by her bed, "Set it there."

The cat bowed, padding quickly over to the table. She set down the tray and turned to Fionna once again. "Will that be all?" she asked formally, keeping her eyes down cast. Fionna tilted her head, "Have there been any more suitors?" The cat nodded, "Yes my lady. At least a dozen young men from around the kingdom have sought to take you hand." Fionna groaned, "Glob it!"

The cat seemed surprised by Fionna's choice of words, but remained silent. "I was really hoping that last Grasslad was the last. There is just no one here in the kingdom that is interesting enough to court me." Fionna turned throwing her hands up, "And on top of that, my parents expect me to marry soon, probably in the next full moon. What is a princess to do?!"

She sighed heavily, massaging her temples with her hands. It was then that she realized she had been talking to this servant the whole time. She turned to see the cat looking back at her, a look of slight surprise on her face. "What would your advice be cat?" Fionna asked. The servant looked startled, "Your highness, asking advice from a servant is, well, unheard of. Wouldn't you rather console the Royal Adviser?"

Fionna shook her head, "I asked you. What would you do if you did not want to marry in your own kingdom?" The cat was silent, looking as deep in thought as Fionna probably did when trying to pick the perfect way to throw a knife. "I would, my lady, ask to be courted from other kingdoms." Fionna's eyes widened, "What?

The cat shrugged, "I don't see why you cannot just ask to be courted by princes and royals of other kingdoms. It is not against the law. It would give a good variety of character and personage, would it not?" Fionna continued to stare at the servant. The cat bowed, "Of course, it is yours to decide my lady!"

Fionna nodded, "That's not such a bad idea. In fact, that's a brilliant idea!" she laughed, "Yeah, I could totally do that." She looked to the cat, who despite herself, was smiling. "What is your name servant?" Fionna asked. "Cake," answered the cat. Fionna rolled it around on her tongue, "Cake, huh? Well, I have been searching for a new companion to replace my other servant. Would you like to be my new personal servant?"

Cake's mouth hung open. "M-Me?!" she stammered. Fionna laughed, "Well of course. You offer sound advice, seem to have a good head on your shoulders." She nodded, walking over her bed. "After I tell mother and Father, you will move into the room connected with mine. It's not much, but it will do." Cake looked like it was raining money. "You really mean it?"

Fionna raised an eyebrow, "Are you calling me a liar?" Cake held up her hands, taking a step back. "No, no! Of course not my lady, I would never-." Fionna laughed again. "I was only teasing! And no more of this 'my lady' 'your highness' stuff. Just call me Fionna." Cake nodded, a small nervous chuckle escaping her lips, "Oh, ok… Fionna."

Fionna smiled warmly at the cat. Maybe her parents might reconsider the courtship rules. Maybe.

* * *

**Yes, it kinda sucks, but it's all I got. (Grammer and spelling stinks, please excuse) New chapters with be posted soon. PLEAZZ REVIEW! I need to know if anyone likes this idea, even a little bit! Brownies to those who review first!**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother, Father, I would like to ask of you a small favor."

Two sets of eyes looked towards Fionna from across the table. "And what, pray tell, would that be?" asked her Father, a bushy eyebrow raised. Her mother sat by his side, her thin penciled eyebrows high on her head. Fionna cleared her throat.

"The thing is, Mother and Father, that I would like to extend the courtship boundaries to other kingdoms." She closed her eyes. This was met with silence, and Fionna braced herself for a cold answer. In its stead, however, was the complete opposite. "Oh, how wonderful!" came her Mother's regal high voice.

Fionna opened her eyes to see both her parents smiling and beaming at her. They had each other's hands clasped together, and Fionna's Mother stood up, clapping her hands. "Our little girl, actually taking courting seriously! I thought I would never see the day!" Fionna looked to her Father, a small grin on his own face.

"Yes, it seems she has finally come to her senses. And even more so, being as smart as she is." He grabbed his goblet and took a sip of the grape wine within it. "And so smart, choosing an outsider for a husband. You could unite yours and his kingdoms and both would prosper! Genius! You'll have more power than even we could comprehend."

Fionna groaned and threw her head in her hands. This was not going as planned. "Mother, Father, I am not marrying just for wealth, mind you. I want to find true love, like what you have. And I just don't want my future soul mate to be confined to these boarders." She shook her head, looking at her parents with a slight frown.

Her Mother had a soft shocked look, while her Father's was stony and unreadable. "But darling," her Mother protested, "What if, say by chance, you landed a great and wealthy Prince! And then, you fell in love with a daft, dim witted, not-so-rich Grasslad or such. Who would you marry?" She said it while using her hands to narrate. She always did love the theatre.

Fionna threw her hands up, "Then I would marry the daft, dim witted, not-so-rich whatever. If it is love true, then it is all I need in this world." Her Father slammed a fist down on the table, making her Mother look over at him. It was not uncommon for him to make such an act of brutality. He was of the sizable type, very manly and worldly, and very strong in his will and physical status.

"You would marry the Prince! Must I remind you, that when me and your Mother finally pass from this world, you will inherit the kingdom, being our only child, and first born." He seemed to bring up those choice words in every conversation Fionna had with him these days, and she sat back in her chair, awaiting the lesson coming.

"And so," he continued, "will your betrothed. A powerful man will be able to provide for you and your kingdom, and after all, we want what's best for you." His voice had gone soft, and he smiled lovingly at Fionna, who in return, sighed. Her Mother piped in, "Yes, we place your wellbeing above all else, even the kingdom. But you must think of what is best for the people as well darling."

She walked over, her heeled shoes clacking over the marble floor. She rested a hand on Fionna's head, stroking her long golden hair tucked away in her intricate braid. She reposition her small glass diamond tiara, looking down with a mothers face. "And as we have looked after the kingdom, so must you."

Fionna laid her hands in her lap. "So, you're telling me you would rather have me marry for power, over marrying for love?" Her Mother put her delicate hands on Fionna's shoulders, "In a way. But, it is still your decision, although we will be prompting you to choose wisely." Fionna reached behind her and laid a hand over her Mothers. "Yes, I understand."

"Good," her Father bellowed, in his voice deep, "We will send the decree at once, to all kingdoms. We will choose who will court you," Fionna looked up and opened her mouth, about to tell him otherwise, when he held up a finger, "let me finish! We will choose who courts you, but you have the power to say yay or nay. Those are our requirements."

Sighing deeply, Fionna accepted, but begrudgingly. Her Mother kissed her forehead, squeezing her shoulders slightly. "I promise, we will pick out the prettiest, ok?" Fionna raised an eyebrow, and turned her head, "And the richest too, I'd guess." It was a statement rather than a question, and her Mother laughed slightly. "Oh my little Fina, you know us too well." She gave a small pat on the head to Fionna, "It is time for us to retire. See you in the morning, my darling."

Fionna watched as she floated across the room, following the length of the table, her dress long and flowing. Her Father stood from his chair, and linked arms with her Mother, smiling over his shoulder. "To bed, my sweet. Your studies are neir early in the morn." Fionna chuckled, "No one talks like that anymore Father."

He waved a hand absently, "Whatever." Shaking her head, Fionna prepared to part ways, when she remembered. "Oh yes, and I would also like to inform you that I've chosen a new personal servant, and she will move into the dorm connected with mine tonight." Her Father nodded his head, "Yes yes my daughter, now go to bed!"

They disappeared through the archway that lead down the hall to their room. Smirking, Fionna hurried to her own room, skirts flying back. She entered the room in time to see Cake walking down the hallway, her things wrapped up in her arms.

But that wasn't what got the Princess's attention. It was the fact that, literally, she had her arms wrapped, like a blanket, over her things. Fionna watched wide eyed as Cake neared the room. The cat looked up at her in the doorway. "Is something wrong, my Lady?"

Fionna looked closely at her arms. "H-How are you doing that?" Cake looked down at her arms. "Doing what?" she questioned, looking quite confused. Fionna pointed a finger at her arms. "How in the name of Glob are you _stretching_ your arms around all of that?!"

Cake, looking down once more, seemed to realize what Fionna was talking about. "Ohhh!" she said smiling, "I've always been able to do this. I can magically stretch into any shape I want to." She shrugged, as if it was nothing. But Fionna was quite surprised to hear this. And, forgetting that she was a princess, she exclaimed, "Wow! That's freakin' mathematical!"

The cat laughed, her sassy voice echoing slightly down the hallway. "I'm glad you think so my Lady." Fionna snapped out of her stupor, "What did I tell you about that? Call me Fionna." The cat nodded, "Sorry, forgot." Fionna wiggled a finger, "Well don't forget again."

She helped the cat into her room, picking some stuff off the top of the pile she had brung. But to tell the truth, it really wasn't much. They had assembled the things on shelves that hung on the walls, and then had retreated to Fionna's bed.

At first, Cake had refused to get on Fionna's bed, saying that she was never allowed to do so. But Fionna had persisted, saying that since she was her personal servant, she might as well have been her sister. "I've never had a sister," she said. Cake smiled, "Me neither."

After that, the cat had jumped up onto the bed, and after a quick change into her nightgown, Fionna joined her. And so the conversation began. Fionna told Cake about her talk with her parents. The cat had in turn agreed that it did seem a bit unfair with the choosing of the courter, but that it seemed like an acceptable decree.

"I guess," Fionna said with a sigh. Cake pawed at the cushioned blanket on the bed, a small purr emanating from her throat. "I've never felt bedding this soft before. It's so soft!" Fionna laughed and tilted her head, curiosity burning in her eyes. "Where did you live before this Cake?" she asked. Cake, looking a little embarrassed, explained that she had slept in the stables.

"But," Fionna had questioned, "We have sleeping quarters for all the servants. Why sleep in the stables?" Cake blushed, "Well," she started off, "I waited for someone… to visit me." Fionna turned to her, her mouth open in a silent ohh. She smiled and leaned closer, "Who?" she asked simply.

Cake, blushing through her fur, pushed the now laughing princess away. "I can't tell," she said simply. Fionna had pressed her more, but the cat wouldn't budge. "Fine, fine. I give up, keep you old secret, see if I care." Fionna smiled and sat back in her pillows, crossing her legs beneath her.

Cake tilted her head, "What about you. Is there anyone you're interested in?" Fionna rolled her eyes, "Please. No one has ignited my interest. Although I wish it weren't true, I've lost the hope that anyone will come along that will actually come close to wowing me."

Cake wiggled a finger, "Ah, don't you worry Fi. I'm sure someone will come along and sweep you off your feet." Fionna laughed, throwing a pillow at her friend, "As if!" Cake caught the pillow, and folded it to where she could prop her elbows up. "It's true! You're beautiful, and powerful, and, well, excuse my english, awesome!"

Fionna chuckled, a small blush starting on her cheeks. "You really think so?" The cat waved a hand, "Girl, I know so!" They stayed up laughing and sharing memories and experiences until Cake had yawned so many times it was now making Fionna yawn.

"Well, I must, as I used to say, hit the hay now. I will see you tomorrow Fionna." She jumped off the bed and waved goodnight before disappearing through the door to her room. She shut the door, and Fionna heard the creak of the bed as the cat found peace in the night.

Fionna waited until the candle she had lit began to fade, and she could barely hear the cats breathing slow to that of a standstill. On silent feet, and with quiet hands, she got out of her bed and began to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, Fionna lowered herself down the small rope tied tightly to her balcony. She gasped a little when she lost her handling, but only once. She reached the end of the rope, balancing on the knot tied in the end. Looking down, Fionna measured the distance with her eyes, and then jumped.

She landed softly in the bushes, her hoodie fluttering for a brief moment. She readjusted it, pulling its soft blue cloth over her head. Looking around with stealthy silence, she crossed the court yard without running into any guards.

Upon reaching the other side, she stuck close to the shadows cast by the moonlight, dodging into rose bushes and small patches of grass whenever she saw the shadowy figure of a guard. She kept pushing down the small blue skirt she wore, not used to being so exposed, and not trusting it to cover where it needed to.

Of course, she had put on some thigh high stockings to try and compensate for its shortness, but they didn't help as much as she wanted. Her flats were working like a wonder though, keeping her steps quiet and soft. Looking around a small brick cottage corner, Fionna examined the area.

No one was there that she could see. Slipping into the silvery moonlight, Fionna traveled to the far gate, her shoes starting to crunch on the crisp leaves that had fallen too early. She was breathing hard when she reached the gateway, looking up to see large iron spikes gleaming from their place in the wall. When the castle was laid siege to, they kept the enemies out, but also kept Fionna in.

_Not tonight,_ she thought triumphantly, digging her heels in for the last wild dash to safety. After checking the guard towers, she sprinted out over the thick wooden bridge, her feet thumping as she went, and into the tall grasses of the grassland.

She finally breathed a sigh of relief. Even though Fionna had done the same thing a thousand different times, it still frightened her that she might be discovered, and dragged back to the castle, never to roam the open again. But she had finally escaped her stone compound, and was about to walk down her usual trail to the edge of the forest when an idea popped into her head.

_Why not go for a night on the town? You've lived in the same kingdom your whole life, and you don't know the first thing about how your subjects live. Consider this trip a learning experience. _Fionna nodded, shrugging. It was true. To be a good ruler, the ruler must be one with her subjects. After searching for a path to take her into the heart of the grass kingdom village, Fionna found a small path in which many foot prints were seen.

Having a feeling that this was the way, Fionna walked the path, seeing that it flowed towards a pulsing glow. After a little while of walking and wondering what the town was to look like, Fionna reached a rise in the hill she was climbing. Her mouth fell open.

In the day time the kingdom looked as it always did; many brick houses made out of grass and stone, gleaming with an almost aura of peace and safety. This was not the kind of town she was used to looking at. It was built with sunlight, and moonlight, the houses reaching the sky.

Lights blinked at a distance and laughter could be heard from the streets. Fionna watched as a young couple walked to a street corner, and disappeared. Fionna gulped. She didn't make many public appearances, so maybe no one would notice her. She looked down at her clothes. Seemed casual enough.

She tugged at the ears of the white bunny hat she wore. A few nights ago she had found it abandoned in the grasslands, and had decided it a good way to cover up her hair that was so widely known. Her bangs hung out in the front, but Fionna reckoned that it wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her identity.

She took a breath, and before she could talk herself out of it, took her first step into the town. It wasn't as hustle and bustle as she had first suspected, but then she neared the beginning of the stores and shopping places. Everything started going so fast.

People were everywhere, pushing Fionna this way and that. She fought against the pull of them, finally pulling out and sticking close to the walls of the large brick buildings. She shivered as a wind blew through them, others around her adjusting coats and such.

And although the grass people weren't as welcoming as Fionna had hoped, she did find that the city was something else entirely. She stopped at a turn in the sidewalk, waiting along with others for the traffic of walking, driving, and riding people to stop.

Turning her head, she looked at the shops lining the small square. Neon signs and glowing signals introduced where to buy makeup, shoes, clothes, food, and all other things you could imagine. Fionna pulled her hood up over her face more as someone bumped into her, a mumbled excuse thrown her way.

No one seemed to even take notice of her, which was a good thing. She didn't want her first venture out to the city to be a total bust. Eventually, the crossing guard in the middle of the street waved them on, halting traffic. Fionna followed the crowd, not so sure where she was going.

A young boy waiting on a small beat up mo-ped, most likely a grass ogre, whistled as Fionna walked by. She ignored him, and kept walking, her cheeks lighting up. No one within the castle walls would have done that, making such a crude noise. But in the town, Fionna guessed, things were different.

She stuffed her hands into her large front pocket, looking nervously left and right. Some of the group was splitting off in one direction, while the other went the other way. Fionna, trying to look like she knew what she was doing, merged in with the crowd walking left. It seemed a legit decision.

But, in no time at all, Fionna found herself lost, walking alone on the sidewalk. Craning her neck, Fionna looked up at the sky. No stars were visible, the street lights overhead filling the city with a glow of its own. The buildings around her started looking more rugged, less prestigious and planned.

Fionna had become warm in the light blue hoodie, and she pulled the hood away from her head, letting the bunny ears of her hat stick up. She stopped by a shop window, looking into the desolate and dark space. She saw her reflection, and was surprised.

Really, she thought the hat would look stupid, but something about her made it seem… natural. Although she couldn't quite place how natural it was to be wearing a bunny hat. Coupled with her blue hoodie and skirt, she looked like a regular teen out on the town.

Fionna smiled, the reflection smiling back. And with a sigh, she turned and started heading back the way she came. There wasn't anything else to do. She didn't have money with her, so she couldn't go eat anywhere, or go buy something. Besides, she guessed she had been walking for hours, and nothing exciting was happening anyways.

Suddenly, Fionna heard music. It was more a deep pounding in the ground, shaking the walls around her, than a noise itself. Fionna raised an eyebrow, her curiosity taking over. After listening for a couple more seconds, she followed it, turning into a dark alley filled with trash cans and dumpsters. It was a dead end, and yet, Fionna could still hear the music's bass.

Then, a hatch that had been hidden behind one of the cans became apparent. Fionna approached it, feeling the bass shake the ground so hard she thought it was an earthquake. After searching her mind for what it could be, Fionna sat up on her toes, guessing it must be a type of club.

_I've never been to a club_, Fionna thought to herself, contemplating entry, _I wonder what it's like?_ The adventuress inside of her cried out to know, to understand exactly what the place was, what it sounded like, what it looked like. And Fionna couldn't deny it what it wanted, because she wanted to too.

Taking a deep breath, Fionna walked the last stretch of packed pavement, and upon reaching the door, reached for the handle. _Tonight_, she promised herself, _I'll live a little_.

* * *

**Ha, yep, I stopped there for a reason. ^.^ Please review and tell me what you think of this so far! PLEASEEE!**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews ^.^ Glad you ppl's are interested. And so, my favorite longest chapter thus far, chap 4! DAAAAAAAAAA! I really liked writing this, so... yeah, hope you like :) Read on...**

* * *

The first thing that Fionna noticed about to club was the smell. It was a mixture of everything, sweat, vomit, alcohol, perfumes, and other odors that were both pleasant and terrible. It all collided to form a semi livable breathing space.

The second thing she noticed was the people. Tables littered the isle ways and floor, scattered booths and chairs around them. Almost all the tables were filled with people, and some even had people standing on them. Fionna looked away quickly when she saw a guy start to strip, his motions slurred and unsure.

She dodged a couple of sluttish tree nymph girls, both flipping their violet and green hair of leaves and vines. They ignored Fionna completely, pushing through the crowd as if it were nothing. Fionna saw a half tree stump man, dressed in a suit and tie, walk stiffly up to the bar located on the side wall. A frog pulled together the drink that he ordered, giving it to him like he had done it a thousand times before. And with his working here, Fionna guessed he had.

People pressed around Fionna, moving and dancing with the music. There were some that had a partner, and were flaunting themselves. Others danced in groups, bobbing in tune with the beat. Fionna watched in awe as a young girl kicked her leg up and came down in a full split. Her dress flew up, scattering glitter and small bits of confetti on the floor.

She saw others still, some getting close and personal with another, petting and touching. Fionna wrinkled her nose. No one did that within the castle walls. If a guy even looked at a girl without permission he was scolded. But here, in this small, beat down club, there were no rules.

The lights around the ceiling flashed, creating a colorful strobe. A disco ball hung spinning slowly in the middle of the dance floor, casting mirror flashes everywhere. Farther off the lights shone a dull white, offering a stable seeing environment for those at the tables who weren't dancing to the music.

Again, the music caught Fionna's attention. The music, to say the least, was the best she had ever heard. She looked across the small packed room to find a small stage where a band was currently preforming. Large speakers sat on either side of it, framing the middle of the stage like a picture.

The singer was howling into the microphone, tipping it back and forth with the beat. The drummer behind him was slamming his drum set as hard as he could, as if he was angry with it. The guitarist to the left of the lead singer was harmonizing into another microphone, plucking his guitars strings gently to make a deep bass.

It was a trio, and they were awesome. Fionna looked around once again, sparing a glance for a girl passed out on the ground, and realized that everyone was jumping to the music, and howling for more. Despite having no idea what she was doing, where exactly she was, and how to act in such a brutal public place, Fionna raised her fists in the air with the others and started shouting for more.

The band stopped on a high note, thanking everyone for their time, and then disappearing off the stage. Fionna was sad to see them go, and missed the music before she even realized it had stopped. But her spirits were lifted when a voice announced the arrival of the main event. Fionna cheered, clapping her hands, as others took the bands place.

A tall and skinny boy took the stage, cradling what Fionna could only describe as an axe bass. It was red, and had two wicked sharp ends. Without even thinking, Fionna could see them slicing through badies and cutting witches in half. She smiled at the thought.

He had on a dark black jacket that laid open, exposing a washboard stomach. He wore plain jeans, a black belt with a skull as the buckle wrapped around them. He had chains hanging down one side, and what looked like a knife holder on the other. His hair was pitch black, and when he looked to the crowd, Fionna saw hard crimson eyes framed by black borders. He smiled, somewhat evilly, showing pointed canines.

Three others followed after him, materializing out of nowhere; a girl, half her head shaved and dyed a menacing red. She had everything pierced, even her belly button that showed below the cut of her shirt. She carried a skull shaped guitar with two necks. A guy stood beside her, his hair spiky and ice blue. Unlike the girl, who obviously dyed her hair, his looked natural. He swept chilly iced blue eyes across the crowd, earning a scream. He also had a guitar, colored with silver lightning and stars.

The last to appear almost made Fionna scream herself. The guy had to have been almost six foot, a glare looking out from under long shaggy bangs. His hair, like the axe bass boy's, was pitch black. The difference was that it was longer. His muscles were more prominent also, making him look like one big body guard. He had two measly sticks of wood clasped in one hand, looking more like tooth picks that drum sticks.

Fionna looked down at the floor where all their feet were supposed to be planted, but weren't. The girl with the red hair, and the boy with the axe bass were floating. Fionna was slightly surprised, but guessed that they might have been vampires. Especially the axe bass guy, since he had flashed his teeth at everyone. _The other two must either be really gothic people of Aaa, or demons_, she thought with a shiver.

Fionna heard the high pitch squeal of the microphone as the boy with the axe bass grabbed hold of it and rapped a finger on the bulb. He cleared his throat, the other band members taking their places behind him. The cheering died down until there was an unsettling silence.

Fionna looked around, wondering how a club could get so silent so quick. It seemed impossible. People shuffled their feet, whispers going through the crowd. Everyone's eyes were on the band onstage. The raven haired boy suddenly jerked his hand up, bringing the microphone close to his mouth.

"Are you ready to rock?!" he asked loudly, his voice echoing through the room, shattering the glass plane of silence. The crowd raised their hands in the air, pumping their fists. Fionna joined in, shouting out with the rest as she had done for the other performance. The girl to the left of him pulled back her hand and ripped a cord, slamming her hand down on the strings.

It shook the whole place, and she earned a scream from the crowd. The boy with the axe bass smiled, floating up a little more off the stage. "Alrighty then, let's shake this place till there's nothing left!" He put the microphone back onto the stand, swinging up his bass. Fionna was surprised he didn't cut himself with it, considering it was impossible not to.

The huge drummer behind him spun the two drum sticks, "One, two, three, four!" His voice was gravelly, and loud. But Fionna didn't have time to contemplate how his voice was so rough, because as soon as he finished the count up, all of them started playing.

And Fionna didn't know anything else. She was instantly lost in the music, the beat infecting her like a parasite, feeding off her, and feeding her also. She felt her eyes widen, and she shouted with the rest of the masses, begging for more. The boy strung his axe bass, it producing a deep thrum, and then he sang into the microphone, softly, as if caressing it with his voice.

And really, it was if he was caressing Fionna herself. She pushed to the front of the crowd, wild and free. She wanted to be as close to the music as possible, to feel the bass shake her and the beat move her back and forth with an invisible will. She actually put forth the effort to hear the words he was speaking with his deep voice.

"You think you've won?

Well darling, I'm about to kick it up

A notch, and have my fun.

Cause like you said that night,

We're finished and done."

The guy with the lightning blue hair slammed his head forward as the drummer hit the symbols and drums with all his might. The girl joined her voice with the lead singers, harmonizing and running her fingers up and down her twin necked guitar. Her hands were flying across the strings, a perfect performance coming from her.

A guy beside Fionna shouted and swung an arm around her shoulders. She pulled away quickly, stunned that he would do such a personal thing. He turned to her, a small confused face looking at her with big green eyes. "Oh, sorry," he yelled above the music, barely audible, "I thought you were someone else."

Fionna nodded, and turned back to the stage, the music dimming down slightly, and the beat becoming lethargic. A spot light lit above the stage and fell onto the lead singer, the boy trickling his fingers gracefully across his bass. In the white light, his black hair gleamed and shone, and his blood red eyes were more pronounced, yet softer somehow.

"Do you really think about

What we could have been?

Were we could have gone

What we could have seen?"

He purred into the microphone, his deep voice covering Fionna with honey as he sang. She closed her eyes, trying to savor the sound. It was the best thing she had ever experienced, like warm air being blown around her, and ice water tickling down her back. When she opened her eyes once again, she was surprised to see the young singer staring directly at her. He smirked slightly as she stiffened, meeting his enflamed eyes with her aqua blue ones.

"If we had met

At the right time

I could have swept you off your feet

And made you mine."

Fionna gulped, her heart trying to escape her chest. She watched as his lips moved, making the sweet syllables that she craved. They looked soft but slightly chapped, and examining his face further, she found the bead of sweat on his forehead and his chest. And yet, he glistened in the light, looking ice cold.

She shivered, whether from the music or his appearance she didn't know anymore. Both combined to make a dream that Fionna didn't want to wake up from. She was awoken from it when the singer winked at her. She let her mouth fall open, and closing it quickly, she looked down and away from the stage, her cheeks growing warm.

Other girls around her squealed and shouted an incoherent name, all of them rushing forward as if to catch something. Fionna realized that they all thought he had winked and smiled at them. But she knew just as well as he did that it was her that he had been eyeing. She wrapped her arms around herself and dared to look up.

The beat had picked up again, the spotlight disappearing, and the heavy metal of the music returned full force, banging the people like fists on a door. Fionna saw with a feeling of relief and sadness that the lead singer was no longer looking at her, but was instead looking across the mass of throbbing people.

His eyes, although traveling through the crowd, always lingered on Fionna for a far greater space of time. Sometimes even, he would just stare, grinning out at her. Looking around, Fionna saw that some of the girls noticed his attention being devoted to a specific place, and had started casting dirty looks her way.

She shrunk in on herself, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. The band finished up the song, the drummer hitting off one last time. Everyone burst into cheers and whistling. Fionna shouted, pumping a fist into the air. Suddenly, someone started to chant, and then everyone pitched in. They were all chanting something, a name… Fionna finally realized what they were saying. Marshall Lee.

She looked up to the stage were the band was waving, and the lead singer was floating a ways above the stage, a lopsided smile on his face. He threw a rock sign to the crowd, in which turn they chanted louder. He turned his gaze to Fionna, picking her out of the crowd quickly. He tilted his head, eyes waiting.

Despite herself, Fionna smiled. "Marshall Lee! Marshall Lee! Marshall Lee!" She began to chant, both hands stuffed into her front pocket. His smile widened, and it looked like he chuckled slightly. Fionna felt herself start to blush again. So, his name was Marshall Lee. She decided it fit him.

He gave a wave of his hand and floated back down to the stage, taking the microphone in hand once again. "Ok, you love me," he said, raising an eyebrow and showing his incisors, "But can I get a round of applause for my band, huh?" Everyone screamed, clapping and yelling how awesome the band was.

The girl with the skull twin neck guitar floated to the side, a loud tune being played. She stuck her tongue out, like a snakes. The boy with the blue hair ran a hand down the neck of his, playing notes that seemed to be going so fast Fionna didn't know how he kept up with them. The drummer flipped his drum sticks, catching them behind him at the last moment, then created a beat that ended with a cymbal. Marshall Lee plucked at his bass's strings, a deep thrum coming from it.

Everyone in the club applauded. Fionna laughed, watching someone throw themselves at the stage. Marshall Lee planted his feet on the stage, actually standing for once. "This is a new song that I've written that I would like you all to hear first and foremost. See if you like it."

Everyone started to quiet down after he put the microphone back onto the stand, and started playing his bass. There was no other sound besides his bass, and Fionna found herself staring at him, watching how intently he oversaw his own hands work on the strings.

"It's the end darling

So hold on tight

For tonight

We will die

It's our last night together."

The drummer started a beat, but it was slow, and eerily beautiful. Marshall Lee closed his eyes, not even singing into the microphone. The others joined in, the music soft and silent, and slow. Before Fionna knew what was happening, people started to pair off, each pair walking to the dance floor and dancing slowly, in small circles.

The whole group seemed to have spread out, leaving Fionna the only single person standing near the stage. She didn't have anyone to dance with, didn't even really know how to dance. She watched a couple curiously, the girl laying her head on the guy's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Suddenly, Fionna felt very alone.

_That's what love looks like_, she thought vaguely. The lights had died down, a high white beam on the stage illuminating the people on it. Fionna dropped her head, contemplating going to a table and sitting down. Then she looked up onto the stage. Marshall Lee was looking at her with half lidded eyes, the red in his eyes bright.

"It's our time dear

When we love

I will be yours

And of course

We will be forever."

He turned more towards her, and started to float off the stage. Fionna opened her mouth, her throat all of a sudden dry. He came to her, strumming his bass the whole time. His gaze was on her wholeheartedly, and his lips moved while still singing the song. Even without the mic, he could be heard perfectly fine.

"And don't fear love

I'll be there with you

We can choose

When we fly

When we fly back up together."

He stopped right in front of Fionna, his head tilted to the side. She stared at him, aware that his bandmates were watching and also most of the club. In the dark light he looked evil and dangerous, and Fionna felt her heart flutter with a mixture of curiosity and fear. She felt light headed and different.

He struck the last cord, just staring at Fionna as if examining her. She felt like she was naked before him, like he could see who she was, where she came from, her deepest thoughts and emotions. And it was almost the same with him. Although Fionna couldn't read him like she thought he could read her, she did see a spark of something in his eyes.

She tried to break their eye contact, tried to look away from his crimson eyes. But it was as if he had reached out an invisible hand and was now holding her head, forcing her to look at him. Fionna swallowed, her breathing starting to get more ragged. What was happening to her?

The boy leaned forward, and Fionna stiffened as his mouth came to rest beside her ear. "Are you scared?" he whispered, his voice deep and sure. She shivered, his breath running across her neck, but she didn't flinch away. Instead, she leaned forward herself, putting her mouth beside his pointed ear. A piece of black hair tickled her nose, but she ignored it.

"No, are you?"

She couldn't believe she had been as bold as to say this, especially when it was slightly true and slightly not. Yes, she was scared, but there was something about the situation and this stranger that she felt comforting. Even though hundreds of pair of eyes were watching them, she felt calm and clear minded.

He chuckled, his breath again warming her skin. He pulled back, and she saw he had a smile on his face. She could see his incisors through his parted lips, and also the glint of light of the edge of his axe bass hanging behind him on his back. He withdrew from her, turning and flying back onto the stage.

"That's it for tonight people. Thanks for having us." He turned away from the microphone, nodding a head to his band. They nodded back and disappeared through the doorway off the stage as the roar of the club sounded behind them. Marshall looked back over his shoulder at Fionna one last time before making his own way through the door.

Fionna stood stunned, barely registering the looks she was getting from by passers, and the whispers that surrounded her. A DJ took the place of the band, playing a techno mix that bounced off the walls. It had a good beat, but didn't have the kind of soul Marshall Lee had had while singing. When Fionna finally came to her senses, she decided it was time to leave.

A girl to her side suddenly stepped in her way, and Fionna looked up just before colliding with her. She was a tree nymph, but wasn't one that seemed to look like she worked at the club. She had a white skin tight dress on, covering her green skin. Her tresses were violet, leaves twined in with vines to create the appearance of hair.

Her violet eyes peered at Fionna, her hands on her hips. Fionna gulped and took a side step. "Excuse me." The nymph grabbed her by the wrist before she could get more than a few feet away. "Do you know who that was?" He voice was high and sharp, but curious.

Biting the inside of her mouth, Fionna shook her head no. The nymph girl narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?" Fionna started to panic. This girl was obviously on to her. She couldn't tell her who she really was, she would get dragged back to the castle either by guards or the crowd.

"Uhhh, no one that important," Fionna stuttered out. The girl leaned forward, staring hard. Her grip was surprisingly strong, and even though Fionna gave a hard experimental tug back, her wrist was still in the girl grasp. The nymph eventually shook her head, throwing Fionna's hand back.

Fionna stumbled backwards, bumping into someone. They continued dancing as if she wasn't there. The strobe lights glanced off the people surrounding Fionna and the girl, making her feel suddenly claustrophobic. "Don't be deceived girl. He's not what you think."

Fionna raised her eyebrows, "I don't think anything of him." She didn't even know why she said this without thinking. Maybe she should have stayed quiet. The nymph sighed, "I've heard that before. I'm warning you, stay away from him. He's evil, dangerous. And he'll break your heart."

Fionna, despite herself, laughed. She started chuckling, which grew to a laugh. She gained control once again, and looked to the stunned girl. "Look, I'm not interested. I just came for the music. Plus, he was just some vampire dude onstage that was playing an axe bass. Nothing more."

And again the girl sighed, "I saw you looking at him onstage. And everyone saw him looking at you." Fionna felt herself start to blush again, and she looked away quickly. "Proved my point," the nymph said crossing her arms, "Just be careful is all I'm saying."

Fionna, shaking her head, turned. "I don't even know you. Why are we even talking? I've got to go." She started to walk, trying to put as much distance as she could between her and the obviously psyco jealous girl. She called from behind her, "And I don't like that black haired dude!"

She started for the door, keeping her head down the whole time she dodged and pushed through the crowd. People actually stepped out of her way, letting her get past them fairly easily. She looked at them, wonder why they were treating her any differently that before.

But for the time being, she was grateful. All she wanted was to get back to the castle, incident free, and think about the whole night. And somehow she knew that the raven haired boy would be at the top of her list.

* * *

**Please review and hope you liked this chapter ^.^ I don't know when I'll update next, hopefully soon. REVIEWWWWWW!**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**K, this is not as long as the last chapter, but I enjoyed writing it too ^.^ This is straight off the press, still hot. So, sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. Any who, read on!...**

* * *

Fionna pulled her hood close around her neck, wrapping her arms around her midsection. The bite of the chilly night air seeped through the thin jacket, making it seem like it was impossible to get warm. She blew out a clouding breath, watching as is rose into the lighted darkness.

She listened intently to her shoes hitting the pavement, hoping the rhythm would distract her from her thoughts. They only served to remind her of how her heart beat when the axe bass player had gotten close to her, how she had smelled the sweat mix with the perfumes of the air. But the over powering smell that came off him could not be erased from Fionna memories. Strawberries. Sweet, tangible tasting strawberries. She shook her head, letting out a breath and rubbing her hands up and down her arms. _Stop thinking about him_, she scolded herself, _why are you even thinking about him? Oh, that's right, you're not!_

She turned with the sidewalk, glancing left and right. The hustle and bustle of the city had calmed down, and there were a few stragglers walking the street. Most just kept their eyes down, averting Fionna altogether. But there were a few that muttered a good evening to her as they passed. So different from the castle, Fionna found herself thinking. The castle, where everyone knew each other, and everyone talked to each other.

Fionna neared the center of town again, where all of the store, shops, and restraints sat with their neon signs and welcoming lights. She stopped to observe a logo on one of the windows. Alice's Vineyard, it read, sweetest wine in all the land. She smiled, glad to have found something familiar. Every week the castle would get a shipment of Alice's wine, which was used for a lot of cooking purposes. Fionna especially loved it when the servants would bring her breakfast of cheese danishes with a nice tall glass of wine. It made her day.

She fingered the A in Alice's, feeling the thin plastic of the stick on window sign. Looking past it, she observed the inside of the large restraint, hoping to see that they were in good business. The dull lighting cast a nice serein mood in the place, and tables elevated off the ground sat with politely conversing people. Fionna grinned, happy to see such a civilized winery. She followed the path of a working leafman, wondering who he was serving at the moment.

She looked down at the tables near the window and froze. Two red eyes stared back at her through the window. A wine glass held gently in his hand sat just a ways from him mouth, but was frozen, as was he also. His eyebrows had disappeared into his hair, making his face all the more surprised. Fionna gasped and took a step back. It was the axe bass player. It was Marshall Lee.

Fionna glanced at the table, seeing with growing anxiety that he wasn't alone. Three more pairs of eyes looked out at Fionna, each with their own eyebrows raised. The girl with the shaved head looked over at Marshall, and then back at Fionna. Fionna gritted her teeth, and with a small intake of breath, stepped back and started to walk quickly down the sidewalk.

Before she left the wide window, she saw the boy shift in his seat, setting down his wine glass. He started to get up, his black jacket falling open to show his abs once again. And then the bricks took over the view, and Fionna found herself lightly running through the streets. She didn't know why she was running, but then again, she didn't know why she couldn't stop thinking about him either.

She grimaced, embracing the pain in her legs. She hadn't run this hard and fast since, well, ever! But now he ran like hell itself was after her. And after thinking it over only once, Fionna decided it was. She turned sharply down an ally way, dodging trashcans and moldy boxes. She came out on the opposite street, nearly crashing into a lady walking on the sidewalk.

Fionna merged into the small crowd, slowing her breathing and speed to match that of the people surrounding her. Her heart kept racing though, still beating form the wild dash. Looking around nervously, she found no red eyes looking back at her. With a sigh of relief, she continued walking with the crowd. After taking many turns and different roads, she disbanded from them, taking her own way.

She could not deny that now she was hopelessly lost, the cement and rock buildings seeming to press in around her. She stopped, staring up at a sign that read Holly Darl St., wondering where in the world that was. Eventually she came to a stop by an ally way, and laid up against the wall. "This is a nightmare," Fionna said closing her eyes. "You can say that again."

She froze, her blood running cold and her head feeling suddenly light. She turned, looking into the darkness of the ally. Two blood red eyes stared back, their black borders lost the inky darkness. "I have to admit, you run fast," the voice said again, the figure coming into the street light, "But you can't hide from me."

Fionna felt her heart once again speed up, and she took in a whistling breath. Marshall Lee stood only a few feet away, his thumbs hooked in his pockets, his jacket laying open, and his raven hair in his eyes. He was smirking, his fangs not quite visible. His axe bass clung to his back, the strap pressing against his chest and shoulder.

"Don't be scared little bunny," he said, now showing his fangs, "I just thought we could talk." Fionna stared at him, wanting to run again, but also wanting to just go up and touch him. Instead, she just balled her hands up into fists and stuffed them into her front pocket. "How did you find me?" He shrugged, walking forward towards her, "It's not so hard to keep track of a girl wearing a bunny hat," he said, tapping his head.

Fionna blushed and remembered the hat. She must look ridiculous. She looked down at her feet, hoping to Glob he didn't see her blushing. As if on cue, "You're blushing." Marshall Lee laughed, throwing his head back, "Do I make you nervous little bunny?" He stood only a few inches from her, and now put his hand on the wall behind Fionna, making it so that she was pinned. He stood in front of her, his body casting shadows over her and his face.

"Do I make you," he leaned forward, "uncomfortable?" _Yes!_ Fionna wanted to shout, _yes, you make me feel weird and junk! _But her anger started to bubble up, and she leaned forward so that she could look him in the eyes, "Do I make _you_ uncomfortable?" He smiled, "I know what you do make me-" Fionna brought her hand up in a fist, punching the unsuspecting vampire in the jaw.

He spat a curse, but before he could recover, Fionna slammed into him again, using her body weight to pivot him forward. He fell onto his stomach, the air pushed from his lungs. Fionna sat on top of him, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind him. He grunted, but otherwise stayed quiet. Fionna leaned down. "Do I make you uncomfortable now, vampire?" She pushed it back further, earning a satisfying intake of breath.

He chuckled from beneath her, casting a blood red eye behind him, "Feisty, aren't we?" Fionna dug a knee into his back, "Thanks, been working on my people skills." Marshall grunted and laughed again, "Then this is going to be fun." Suddenly, he reared up, flying as fast as he could up into the night sky. Fionna screamed, and after scrabbling for a hand hold and finding none, she let go with a shriek.

All that was left now was for gravity to take its revenge on her. She started to plummet, staring at the ground head first. Strangely, she didn't scream, only watched in terror as the ground rushed up to meet her. She closed her eyes upon impact, not wanting to see her own demise. Suddenly, there were arms around her, stopping her, and holding her close. She opened an eye, exhaling a shaky breath.

Marshall looked down at her, a sinister smirk on his face. His red eyes glowed in the strange semi darkness, acting like beacons. Fionna felt his hand under her knees and on her back, holding her bridal style. She was cradled against his chest, like something precious. She glanced down and saw that they were a mere two feet from the ground. Good.

She threw both her legs up, upsetting the delicate balance of him and her, sending her foot as close to his head as possible. Again, she watched as his face turned from gloating to surprise, and felt her foot contact with his jaw. She pushed off his face, rolling through the air and onto the ground before landing like a cat, in a crouch.

He spun through the air, landing in a cloud of dirt and trash. He sat up, a glare on his face. He hissed, and suddenly he was in front of Fionna, "What is your problem?!" he yelled. She scowled and hunched her shoulders, "You!" Marshall flicked his tongue out, it being forked like a snakes. "What have I done to you to deserve this treatment? We just met a minute ago!"

Fionna flailed her arms, "Because! You get up in my face at the club, you chase after me and scare me half to death in an alleyway, you act like a butt hole, you drop me from out of the sky," Fionna pointed up, her movements wild, "And then you catch me! What the crap dude! Of course I'm going to beat your buns!" Marshall's eyes slanted, and he hissed again.

"I only came after you because I thought you might be fun to play around with." Fionna frowned and pulled back. This boy, this vampire, was nothing like she had hoped he would be. He was mean, spiteful, and terrible. She didn't even know what she saw in him to begin with. "Well I'm nobody's toy. And if that's the only reason you came after me…," she shrugged, averting her eyes, "I just thought you were different." Marshall stared at her, his face stony.

"What's your name."

Fionna looked at him, glaring, "As if I'd tell you that to you, you pompous, rude, idiotic-"

Marshall stepped forward, grabbing Fionna's wrists. She shivered, his cold hands making her feel like she was on fire. He looked intently down at her, "What is your name." It wasn't a question, but a demand. Fionna looked up at him. He seemed different now, more reserved, less of a jerk. Calm, if he could be such a thing.

"Kristal," Fionna lied, "My name is Krystal." Marshall leaned back, "Krystal," he said thoughtfully, as if tasting a new dish, "It will have to do." He quickly leaned down, kissing Fionna on the cheek. Her face flared up, blushing hard. Marshall nodded, "Meet me at Tom Fu's tomorrow night at nine. I'll be waiting." He smiled, more like what Fionna thought he was like, "Don't be late."

With that, he flew off into the night, his black hair waving out behind him as if saying goodbye.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooo, what did you think? There is a little button that says review right down there, and all u have to do is click it! It's that easy! So, REVIEW! I might update faster :) Hope you liked this chapie. Tootles till next time!**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Glad to see my story is catching on so well ^.^ Hope you guys realize that this quick updating will not last O.o Any who, this chapter is short, so, yeah. Hope you like! Read on...**

* * *

Fionna pulled herself over the balcony's railing, grunting with the effort. She rolled onto her back, landing silently on the paved flooring. She stood from her slight crouch and peered inside the through the closed glass doors. The curtains were cracked just enough for Fionna to see if anyone was awake. She saw no sight of Cake, nor any other personage.

With nibble hands and feet, Fionna quickly opened and shut the door, letting it click shut behind her. Glancing around the dark room, she started to strip, once again taking on the attire of her sleeping gown. She laced her bedroom shoes, and pulled the bunny hat from her head. Her golden hair fell out, surrounding her with warm fuzzy curls.

She leaned down, grabbed her blue hoodie and skirt, along with her stockings and hat, and rushed to the other side of the room. Opening her large wooden wardrobe, she stuffed the clothing items in the back, making sure that her other dresses covered them up. She stood back to make sure they were rightly concealed, and then shut the wardrobe, her back to it.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was as it should be, and once again, she was back inside the castle walls, safe. But, everything was not as it should be. Fionna's heart gave a flutter when she thought this, letting out a shaky breath. She had a date, with a vampire, at a restraint she didn't even know. And it was tomorrow night.

Just thinking this, actually giving acknowledgement to it, made Fionna smile. What a jerk he had turned out to be. Such a rude, inconsiderate butt. Fionna sighed. But there was something about him, something that made her feel like she could fight anything as long as he was by her side. His dark black hair, long and shaggy, giving him that rugged rock star appearance.

That red axe bass, as deep as his voice and just as soothing, accompanied with loose fitting clothes. Those fingers that were so thin and long, yet strong enough to hold Fionna as if she was nothing in the world but a feather. The same that plucked the strings of his bass, making it feel like her own heart strings were being strung.

And those eyes. Those deep whirlpools of red. Fionna melted just remembering them. She had tried not to show it, to herself and to him, but when he had gotten so close to her, when he had leaned up against the wall, she had wanted him closer. She knew she shouldn't have taken such a liking to him already. Fionna sighed, deep and confused.

"Stupid Marshall, stupid me. What have I gotten myself into?" Of course she was going out and having the unofficial date with him. How could she say no when technically she had already said yes? Fionna made her way to her four post bed, flopping down onto the thick covers. Burring her face in the soft fabrics, she rolled onto her back, ruffling and tossing them around. She stared up at the canopy, her eyes half closed.

She wasn't tired in the least, her thoughts of Marshall Lee still bothering her to the extent of full consciousness. Instead of trying to fall into sleeps warm embrace, Fionna imagined falling into Marshall's cold one. With a little bit of creativity, Fionna could feel his cold callused fingers on her arms instead of the folds of the blanket.

She knew that she shouldn't be thinking so… intimately. After all, she was only fifteen, and she had never been in a situation like this. But as far as she was concerned, it didn't really matter. Fionna wasn't going to say she was in love with Marshall. That would be stretching the truth a little too far. But that night, their first meeting, and their first encounter, had truly made her a believer of the phrase love at first sight.

Fionna closed her eyes, and smiled, wondering what it really would be like to be touched like she had heard so many explain. She continued to imagine Marshall Lee laying there beside her, his hands resting on her waist and twirling in her hair. She sighed, and started to drift off to sleep, content for once that she didn't feel completely alone in the huge castle.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought ^.^ REVIEW! *Grabs a bunch of fireflies and snickers* I love these little buggers!**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GLOB! So many reviews! Super happy face! I didn't think it would be this popular ^.^ I have to say, Bacon Pancakes, u made me smile :D :D :D Reeaaallly reeaaallly big! U my friend for life now dude, foreva! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Ok, I should be updating like crazy now. I've been trying to get idea's on how the story should continue. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Read on...**

* * *

Rays of golden sunlight lilted in, falling over Fionna's bed. She took a deep breath, cracked an eye open, groaned, then rolled over. She hoped to get a few more minutes of rest before the day began, but time waited for no one. Cake was soon up, trying to arouse the young princess.

"Fionna, hun, get up! You'll be late to your first study if you don't get up right now!" She pushed at Fionna, but the girl didn't budge. Instead, she pulled a fluffed pillow over her head, mumbling something through it. Cake sighed. "Fine, you asked for this."

Growing her hands out long and flat, Cake quickly slipped them underneath Fionna and flipped her like a pancake. Fionna gasped as she felt herself fly through the air, only to land in a small pile of clothes a ways to the side. She groaned as she picked herself up, "Was that really necessary Cake?" Cake shrugged, smiling and laughing. Soon, Fionna had joined her. "Just, please, don't let me get hurt when you do that." Cake nodded. Fionna stretched, a tight yawn making her jaw hurt.

The cat ran to Fiona's wardrobe, grabbing a silk blue dress with elegant white ruffles. "Come now, you have to get ready! You'll probably be late, and then the King will have my head!" She threw the dress at Fionna, running to the door, "I'll go snatch you some breakfast from the kitchen. Be ready when I come back."

She was gone before Fionna could say or do a thing. She chuckled to herself, already slipping her nightgown over her head. The new servant was so enthusiastic about her new job. Already she was getting Fionna ready for her lessons that wouldn't start for another half hour, which left them plenty of time to get ready.

But Fionna didn't feel like ruining the cat's purpose filled dash to the kitchen, not wanting to point out the obvious. Walking across the room, Fionna grabbed her corset, tying it expertly behind her. She had gotten so used to doing it herself that she could tie the knotted bows backwards. After making sure it was tight enough, she slipped on the silken dress.

Cake walked in just as Fionna was deciding which pair of shoes to wear. She set down a tray loaded with assorted goods. Fionna raised her eyebrows. Cake looked at the ground twittling her thumbs, "I… didn't know what you, uh, liked." Fionna laughed, and walked over to the tray. "Well, I like bagels," she said, grabbing one from the top of the mound of food. "And french toast," she grabbed two pieces of it. "But my favorite is strawberry stuffed croissants," she saw that the cat had them too, so she helped herself.

"You did well," she said to Cake, who in return, beamed at her like an excited child. "You can have the rest," she waved her hand to the food. Cake's eyes grew, "R-really?!" Fionna nodded, "Of course. What I eat is what you eat. It's the perks of being my personal servant." She watched as the cat looked from her to the pile of food left. Fionna didn't have to tell her twice.

Cake stretched her mouth around the huge mound, gulping it all down in one bite. Fionna stared open mouthed, hoping the chewed up croissant didn't gross Cake out. "Dang!" was all she managed to say. Cake smiled, "I have a big appetite to go along with my big mouth." They shared another laugh before Fionna finished her other croissants and assorted breakfast items.

Cake handed her a napkin, and she wiped her mouth. "So," she said, throwing the napkin onto the empty tray, "what do you want to do now?" Cake shrugged, "I don't know. I've never had a break in between duties." Fionna tilted her head, "Why not?" Cake sighed and shrugged again, "There's always something to do around the kingdom. My job was mostly taking the well waters to wherever they needed to go. That is, until that day I was sent up here to bring your food. Who would have thought that in twenty four hours I would have gone from a servant, to a personal servant!"

She smiled warmly up at Fionna, her eyes like that of a kitten's, "Thank you again, for giving me this special opportunity to serve you." Fionna frowned slightly. Is that all she thought of this? A new higher job that allowed her to serve the royal family she had been taught to worship? Fionna thought of her as a friend. A servant still, yes, but a friend too.

She reached up a hand to play with her bangs that were hanging in her face. Maybe Cake didn't think of her as a friend. Maybe more of a master. And if that was the case, she couldn't breathe a word to her about her sneaking off. She might go running to her father and mother to tell them of her deceit. And just when she thought she could tell her about Marshall Lee.

She sighed sadly. Cake frowned, "What's the matter?" Fionna shook her head, putting on a happy face, "Just tired." Cake nodded, "Did you sleep well last night? Did you need something?" Fionna looked towards the glass doors that lead out to the balcony, "Yeah, I slept good last night. I was fine." She walked over to her four post bed, sitting on the edge of it.

Cake nodded and walked to the door. "Well, if you need me, I will be out in the stables. Is that alright with you, Fionna?" Fionna looked at her servant, eyebrows raised. "Yeah," she said slowly, wonder what the cat would have to do there. "I'll be fine. I'll call for you when my classes are over." Cake bowed to her, then walked through the doorway, shutting the carven door behind her.

Fionna narrowed her eyes, still wondering why the cat would want to go there, of all places. It stank of old rotting wood and poop. Fionna wrinkled her nose. The grass people that worked there weren't the nicest either. She remembered her saying something about sleeping there before becoming her servant. Could she be hiding something?

She shook the thought out of her head. Cake wouldn't be hiding anything from her. They might not exactly be friends, but they could at least trust one another. _Except you won't tell her about Marshall and last night_, a small voice said. Fionna felt the small amount of guilt like a rock in her stomach. She couldn't tell her, at least not yet.

Fionna sighed, and glancing at the old grandfather clock across the room, saw that he lessons started in five minutes. She stood up, smoothing out her dress, and moved for the door. Suddenly, a servant came crashing in. Fionna dodged the door with a swift side step. The servant, a holly leave with large black eyes, gasped. "Pardon me a thousand fold my Lady, but your parents would like a word with you immediately."

Fionna was surprised. Her parents didn't like her skipping out of her studies. 'A learned Princess is a good Princess' had always been their motto. She nodded to the servant, "Thank you, where are they?" The holly leaf pointed a finger down the hall, "In the garden." Fionna thanked him again, dismissing the servant. He bowed, then ran off, on another task Fionna guessed.

Picking up the front of her dress, Fionna walked down the hall standing tall with her back straight. She hated walking so formally, and would have been fine with just running down the hall at a full sprint. But with the kingdom watching all the time, and her title, she could only crawl along at what others called 'The Royal Walk'.

It had been hot and humid in her room, and knowing that the outside garden would be no better, Fionna had brought her aqua fan. She opened it, fluttering it about, trying to get some chilling wind to pick up to cool herself off. She could only wave so fast though, and it was a weak air. But, it would have to do. She turned the hallway corners, walking down the set of polished stairs, and out of the woven doorway that lead to the garden.

The Grassland Kingdom was famous for its gardens and flowers, seeing as that was what most of the residents were. It always had such charming ways of adding something extra to the usual green bushes, yellow flowers and pinks cherry blossoms. The castles garden was no less than magic. Fionna gently slide a finger down the giant blue orchids, noticing that this time of year the centers were darker than normal.

She strolled past the light green bushes that held bright red berries. Looking around, Fionna grabbed a few, tasting the sweet spill of juices that flowed out of the ripe fruit. She craned her neck to see the tree tops of the short dogwoods, already their white and yellow blossoms open to the summer sky. Morning glories vines crept around the roots and up the trunk, snaking their way into the branches. The ground was covered in the colorful hues of those on the ground. Fionna stopped to look at them as they looked at her, different colors filling every space within one foot of the path.

She stepped over a row of roaring marigolds, careful not to disturb their playful leaves. Their orange and gold hues seemed to sparkle in the morning light. Next to them were planted whispering lilies. Fionna whispered back to them, making them fall silent, but only for a minute. She heard them pick up conversation again as she left. They had ordinary flowers, and exotic flowers, and flowers that were, yes, alive. It really was one magical garden, and Fionna loved it.

She followed the green path until she came to the center of the garden, where all the patterns of flowers and dyes came together. Benches were set in a circle around a large white fountain that forever sprayed water from the top piece, a moon flower. Although etched in stone, the flowers beauty was apparent. If Fionna's parents were anywhere, it would around here. She began looking past the flowers and greeneries, and down the rolling paths that took a person deeper into the garden. They were nowhere in sight.

Sighing, Fionna was about to turn back, when she heard a bellowing laugh from down one of the lanes. It could only belong to one person: her father. Fionna quickly started walking towards it, but started to slow up when she heard more voices. Her mothers, high and regal as always, was talking a mannered polished way, and obviously whoever she was talking to had made an impression, for she was using such fancy language that it would seem she never did use the word bro or dude in some conversations with her daughter.

Then, a new voice entered the mix. It was low and slightly deep. A young man's voice. Fionna came to a stop. So, that was why she had been summoned. Her parents had chosen someone to court Fionna. How quick and unexpected. And how unwanted. With her meeting of Marshall Lee, Fionna felt like the whole royal courting thing should be put off. She wasn't interested in meeting someone else. She had already met someone who she liked… a lot.

Besides, meeting and flirting with someone else felt like a betrayal, even though they weren't exactly together. In fact, as far as she knew, they were just acquaintances. _That's not what you think!_ Fionna's little voice said. She mentally told it to shut up. Before turning the last corner that would bring her face to face with the suitor and her parents, Fionna took a deep breath, straitening her dress out, and smoothing her hair down. She knew it must be frizzy and a disaster, with all this humidity. She fixed her crooked tiara, and waved her fan in front of her face. This was her fist time meeting a prince from another kingdom. She didn't want to donk it up.

Just as a small chorus of laughter came from the secluded group, Fionna stepped around the last of the hedge bushes. She cleared her throat, and made herself known, "Father, mother, you called?" They were sitting on a small cement bench, her mother waving her fan furiously as she chuckled and her father waving his hand as if talking about something important. She avoided looking at the other bench across from theirs, knowing that the prince was sitting on it.

Her father jumped up, reaching his arms out wide. "Daughter! Finally, you have come! We were beginning to think you had gotten yourself lost." He moved forward wrapping a warm arm around her shoulders. "Please, come, we would like to introduce someone to you." He winked when he said this, making Fionna's insides tighten. He gestured grandly to the opposite bench, "This is His Majesty, Prince B. Gumball of the Candy Kingdom."

Fionna finally dared to look at the man. He had stood up from his seat, and had bowed grandly, and when he stood back up, Fionna was surprised. He was not at all ugly, like some of her suitors had been. She did not mean to be, well, mean, but some of them had looked like they had been dropped too many time and acted like it too. But this Prince was actually very handsome. He was pink. Pink skin, pink hair, pink clothes, but that did nothing to diminish his style and stature. He looked just as strong and capable as any man Fionna had seen. He had deep pink eyes, a friendly disarming smile and a good straight posture. He was the complete opposite of Marshall Lee.

Fionna couldn't help but compare him to the dark vampire. His hair was up and out of his eyes, a small crown atop his head, unlike Marshall's night black hair that hung in his face. Gumball's clothes were very modest and a royal type, a straight pick sash around his chest, which was puffed out. All royals that were taught this way were very formal. She suspected he had been brought up as she had, learning the proper rules of a royal. She wondered if he hated them as much as she did. He was tall, yet, from Fionna's stand point, not as tall as Marshall. And his eyes did not carry the same pride and depth as the vampires. They were honest and true, showing how he felt and when he felt it. Fionna saw them focus in on her, making her blush slightly.

Fionna didn't think either was better, although she suspected she had a thing for tall, dark, and hot.

She bowed down, showing the appropriate custom among royalty, "A pleasure to meet you, Prince B. Gumball." He chuckled, making Fionna raise her head surprised. "No, the pleasure is all mine, Princess Fionna. And please, call me Gumball." She stood up straight, slightly taken aback. He wasn't a stuck up snob like some were, wanting their full names used in every mentioning. Fionna nodded, "Then by all means, call me Fionna." He smiled and nodded also, "As you wish, My Lady." Fionna blushed again. He was so polite, so nice, and so… sweet. No wonder he was the Prince of the Candy Kingdom.

He gestured to a wall of hedges and orchids, "Shall we walk?" Fionna smiled, unable to stop herself, "Sounds cool." She locked up, knowing that was NOT what a Princess would say. But Prince Gumball didn't seem to notice. He chuckled, holding out and arm, "Cool indeed." Fionna looked one last time at her parent, both of them beaming at her. "Go on, don't be shy," he father urged. Fionna walked from under her father's comforting arm to the Prince, wrapping her own arm in his. He nodded over to one of the hidden paths, one seldom used. "Let's take that path." Fionna liked that he didn't want to take the usual clean paths that lead to more fountains and stone statues. _Maybe he has a sense of adventure, just like me_, Fionna thought to herself. She smiled, looking up at him. "I'd like that," she said, and together they began walking.

* * *

**Ok, yes, slightly ratchet. THIS IS FIOLEE PEOPLE! just letting u know so you don't review and say 'Wait, but this is Fiolee?!' Yes, it is. Please review! I twill lub u for effa and effa! :3 I should be adding more chapters today (Including hopefully the date with Marshall chapter ^.^). Tanks for the reviews!**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Told you I'd update more than once today! I've said it once, and I'll say it again: BACON PANCAKES IS AWESOME! Shout out to my fangurl ;D Ok, so, this chapter is an interesting one. Yes, ratchet as ever, yet satisfyingly long :) so, enjoy. Read on...**

* * *

Fionna fanned herself excessively, hoping the Prince didn't mind her being all sweaty and stuff. She hated that she looked like a complete mess in front of him. But, to her surprise and gratitude, he didn't seem to notice. He moved a drooping sunflower out of her way, smiling down at her when she walked past. They had been quiet thus far, and Fionna was wondering what they were waiting for. He looked behind them at the entrance to the pathway, which was covered lightly with growing weeds. "They can't see us, you can be yourself now."

He loosened up, letting his posture relax a little. Fionna did the same, letting her fanning arm hand loose beside her. Man, fanning was hard. She smiled and laughed a little, "How'd you know I was totally faking?" He smiled, shrugging, "It's just a thing among us young royals. I had heard a lot about you, and knew you could be as lady like and up tight as you seemed back there." Fionna smiled, letting out a breath, "Dude, I swear. I thought I was doing a pretty good job." Gumball nodded, "You were, promise, your parents won't know a thing." He smiled, then started to walk once again. Fionna followed in suit, folding her fan and slipping it into a hidden pocket in her dress.

Gumball watched her do it. "That is a beautiful dress on you." Fionna blushed hard, looking away. "Thanks," she said. He grinned, like a boy, and turned the corner they had come across. "So, what do you like to do?" Fionna looked across at him. He was walking leisurely, letting his arms swing freely by his sides. "I like to fight." He looked at her, eyebrows raised. She waved a hand, "Not like, wrestle of anything, but like, with weapons. I like to learn how to use them in battle and junk." He laughed, "Ah, a warrior Princess, then? Interesting." She laughed with him, "I guess.

She returned the question, waiting for him to answer. "Well," he said, "I like science." Fionna felt herself go flat. Science. Of all the things, he had to like science. She hated science, with a passion! She even once tried to get her parents to ban science from the kingdom so she wouldn't have to learn it. They had only discontinued her studies of it, but that was good enough for her. She didn't fully understand the symmetries and equations, and she simply could not put up with math. It was the second ban of her existence.

Prince Gumball must have seen the look on her face, because he laughed. Fionna crossed her arms, not sure whether to be embarrassed or relieved. He finally stopped, turning to her, "Fionna, you don't like science, do you?" She pursed her lips, "We don't exactly get along, science and I." He smiled, "It's not so bad, is it?" She looked at him with eyebrows raised, "Yes, actually, it is. Although, I think the problem is me." He gestured to her, a quirky smile forming, "Elaborate." She laughed, good and hard. He wanted to know why.

She instantly shot into the story of the first time she had done anything pertaining to science. She had been in her first science lesson, chemistry. They thought that, since she was good at everything else in her studies, that she would be a genius at this. No. They were terribly terribly mistaken. The first time she had mixed two substances together to make simple bubbles, she had blown up the lab building, turned all the surrounding area purple, and caught the old irreplaceable tapestries in the museum building next door on fire. They were only able to save half of one. By the end of the story, Gumball was laughing so hard that he was bent in two, trying to catch his breath. "Wow," he said when he finally stood back up, "You really are something."

Fionna nodded, "Yeah. Don't let me near anything sciencey unless you want your eyebrows blown off." Gumball nodded, "Noted." Fionna had been having such a good talk with Gumball that she hadn't realized that they had already walked the path and were now nearing the castle. She could see her parents waiting at the door way just around the corner. Gumball saw too, and both of them instantly stood tall, making sure they looked their part. When they reached the end of the path, Prince Gumball bowed to Fionna's parents. "I thank you for inviting me to spend time with you this morning, but I must go. I have much I need to do at the Candy Kingdom."

He turned to Fionna bowing down slow and deliberate. He smiled down at her, taking her hand into his, "I enjoyed out time together immensely Princess, and hope you feel the same. I hope to see you again very soon." He leaned down and kissed the top of her hand gently. She blushed, knowing that she must be as red as a tomato. "Until then, I bid you farewell." He tilted his head, his eyes soft. Fionna curtsied, "Of course." He turned, nodding to Fionna's parent, then left without another glance. Fionna watched him leave until he got in his carriage and disappeared over the horizon.

Fionna's mother walked up, her fan waving back and forth. "So, what was wrong with this one honey? What didn't you like, or did you just hate him all together?" Both she and Fionna's father laughed. She was being sarcastic, yet it hit Fionna like a stone. There was absolutely nothing about him that she hated nor disliked. He was, in a sense, perfect. And that was a problem.

Fionna turned quickly gathering up her skirts. Her stomach was rolling, the kiss on her hand burning. How could it? How could she feel this way? She ignored her parent raised eyebrows and shouts of surprise. Pushing past them, she reentered the castle and once she was around the corner, she ran. She didn't care who of the castle staff saw, but she ran all the way to her bedroom. When she reached her room, she slammed the door shut, pressing her back to the wood. It was smooth and cooling, yet it did nothing to stop Fionna's desperate heart. And she suspected it had nothing to do with her wild dash.

Cake sat on her bed, folding what looked like her dresses in a basket. She was staring at Fionna, eyes wide, hands prepared to fold over a silver gown. She jumped up from the bed, "Fionna, what in Globs name! What happened? I heard that your parents summoned you. What for? Why are you so panicky?" Fionna ran a hand through her hair, sweat making her skin slick. This was not good. This was not good at all. She wanted to tell the cat, but…

"My parents had chosen a suitor, to… to see me. They had summoned me to meet him." Cake let her mouth drop open, and then she smiled, "From another kingdom?!" Fionna felt herself nod, "From another kingdom." Cake clapped her hands together, "That wonderful! Or, I mean…," she looked at Fionna, her smile fading, "that is wonderful, right?" Fionna didn't nod nor shake her head, just kept staring at one spot in the room. "Fi, honey, maybe you should sit down and tell me about… this." She gestured to Fionna.

Fionna took a deep breath walking over to her bed. Her heart hadn't stopped hammering against her ribs. She sat down slowly, swallowing to try and wet her dry throat. Cake hopped up beside her. "So, how did it go?" Fionna jumped up, not knowing how to explain without moving. "It went amazing. His name is Prince B. Gumball. He's Prince of the Candy Kingdom, and he's so sweet." Cake smiled raising an eyebrow. Fionna hurried on before she cracked a joke about it. "He's a gentleman, but not a gentleman. He understands that sometimes, you don't have to be all royal and junk, and that you can be funny and stuff, and he didn't just go on and on about his title and about himself," Fionna stopped and looked to Cake, pointing to herself, "he wanted to talk about me!"

She scoffed at what had just come out of her mouth, "Me!" She walked around the room, briskly moving this way and that, like pacing. "And he was polite and level headed. It felt like no time had passed at all when we were strolling through the garden. He let me be myself and not Princess Fionna this, and Princess Fionna that and-," Fionna jumped up like a child, looking at Cake with a smile, "And we used each other's names! I called him Gumball and he called me Fionna! No title, just our names!" By now Cake was chuckling, watching the young girl talk so vibrantly about the Prince.

"Was he cute?" she asked after Fionna paused to take another breath. Fionna smiled, "He wasn't just cute. He was very handsome. Even though he was pink." Cake laughed, "He was pink?!" Fionna waved her laughing servant off, "Oh, you have to see him. He pulls it off really well." Cake raised her hands in defense, "If you say so." Fionna spun around, walking towards the glass doors to the balcony, "But it went just so… perfect. He's just a really awesome guy. Of course, I've only met him once, and I probably don't know him that well."

Cake jumped off the bed, her hands on her hips, "Mmmm hmmm. Girl, I think you like you some sweet bubblegum." Fionna stopped, her back becoming ridged, "But…" She turned to Cake, her face twisted like she was in pain. Cake frowned, "What? But what?" Fionna held her tongue. She wanted so badly to tell Cake about Marshall Lee and about the date she had tonight with him, and how they met and how all of this wasn't making sense. She wanted to. But she didn't know if she could. Finally, she asked the question. "Cake, are… are you and me friends?"

Cake stared at her, a blank face meeting her question. "Seriously, do you even have to ask?" The cat's face burst into a smile, her arms outstretched, "Of course we're friends! We're practically sisters, aren't we?" Fionna smiled, glad to know that she didn't have to worry about one thing. "Then, I can tell you anything, and you won't tell anyone else?" Cake smiled again, "Of course chick." Fionna nodded, "Ok then, I'm going to tell you something, and I'm going to need your advice on it." Fionna walked over to her bed, sitting down on it. Cake stretched over and sat beside her, "Lay it on me, sister."

Fionna took a breath. "Ok. I sneak out every night. I have been for the past few months. Usually I go to the borders of the grasslands to see if there's anything to do. I walk all over the land, in search for, a… an adventure." She looked over to Cake to see how she had taken it so far. Her mouth was hanging wide open. "F-Fionna! You- you sneak out without anyone knowing? Without anyone to protect you?! You could get killed out there, not to mention hurt! What would your parents say if they found out?!" Fionna frowned, "But they're not going to find out, right?" Cake sighed, looking wildly around the room. "Girl, you know I've got your back and stuff, but, alone?! At night! NO! I'm not tellin', but you… you've got to stop going out."

Fionna frowned and looked away, "I knew you wouldn't understand." For a moment, the room was completely silent. But then, "Yes… yes, I do." Fionna looked over at Cake, her eyebrows raised. Cake was looking gloomily at the floor. "When I was a young kitten, I wanted to go everywhere, see everything. But my parents wouldn't let me. They thought I couldn't handle myself. They told me to be satisfied with having a roof over my head and food on the table. And even though I had these powers, and I was the daughter of a noble man, I still wasn't satisfied." Fionna was taken aback. "You were a royal?" Cake shrugged, "technically." Fionna fell silent. "What happened?"

Cake shook her head. "I thought that I could go out at night and find a new adventure. I could fight and stretch my way out of everything. But then, I started getting into trouble. I started stealin. I got in with the wrong crowds and I started disobeying my parents more often. Every night I would go and hang with who I thought were my friends, shoplift from the surrounding stores. I did it for the thrill, for the adventure."

She lowered her head, staring at the floor, "But then we got busted one night, and it changed everything. All my buddies scrammed, leavin' me with a pair of hand cuffs around my wrists. My parents were disgraced. They got me out, but declined me entrance into their lives again. Everyone knew about their disgraced daughter, their hooligan. They didn't want me no more."

"So I became an orphan. The orphanage took me in, but it was still a rough life. Then one day royal guards came to see if anyone wanted to come work as a servant here at the castle. I didn't know what else to do. So here I am. That was about fifteen years ago." She went silent, her heart breaking story over. Fionna felt near tears. She wrapped an arm around Cake, holding her close. "I am so sorry Cake."

The cat sighed, "I know hun. It's just, I don't want you in the same boat. I don't want you punished, although I'm pretty certain your parents aren't going to banish you or deny you the throne. But adventuring is what got me in this mess. And I don't know what kind of mess it might get you into." She laid her head in Fionna's lap, like a regular cat might do. Fionna stroked her fur.

"I don't get in with the wrong crowd, promise. I just go out and explore. I can't just stop looking for something more out there Cake. It's what I'm all about. And… and I have to go out there tonight." Cake snapped her head up, sensing something in Fionna's voice. She squinted her eyes, "What for?" Fionna patted her head, "The reason is the 'but'…" Cake sat up. "Must be a pretty big 'but'." Fionna chuckled, "The biggest." Cake nodded, looking at her expectantly. Fionna sighed, "I… I met someone…"

And she told Cake about Marshall Lee.

* * *

**So, yes, again, very... ratchet. Can't think of another word other than that. It's not very good, but not stinking bad either. It's ratchet. So, plz review! I like reviews! Reviews feed my soul :{} _Sooouuuullllllllll! OOoooooooo! _So unless you want me to go around singing_ "s_teppin' on ants, suckin' their souls, steppin' on ants, souls, souls, souls" because no one has fed my soul, REVIEW! Tanks! Bacon Pancakes rocks! kk**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have very bad news. As of right now, I don't know whether or not I will continue this story.**

**Recently, my laptops motherboard crashed, erasing _ALL_ of my stories, including the ones I had not posted yet. I am devastated :C**

**I seriously cannot put into words how sad I feel. Literally 16 months of writings, drawings, videos and even some animation projects are gone. Right now, I don't know if I will be continuing my stories. I just feel so bad that all of my work is, just… gone. X'C My laptop is being repaired at the moment, but it will be three weeks before it's working, and that is when I will find out if everything is wiped. There is a good chance it is though. I'm not saying I'm not writing on the stories anymore, I'm just saying that I won't be updating anytime soon I don't think. Thanks for reading so far everyone. Thank you for all of your reviews C: Hope you have enjoyed it so far.**

**Peace out for now,**

**Cheyenne**

**A.K.A Ashe-Jayfeather**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M BAAACCKKKKK! HAPPY FREAKING BIRTHDAY SILVER! XD A Christmas miracle seriously happened. I gots my laptop back from the shop, and I was the .0000001% that didn't get their stuff erased! I am sooooo freaking lucky! Everything is good! Merry Christmas and Happy late Thanksgiving! I am continuing, and after my Finals, I should update regularly... should... Read on!**

* * *

Cake shook her head, rubbing at her temples. "So, let me get this straight. You snuck out at night, without telling anyone, and anything could have happened to you, and no one would know. You went to a club. You met a sexy punk rock star vampire, lied to him about your identity, and you accepted his invitation on a date?" Fionna nodded, "Sounds about right." Cake sighed, then clapped her hands together, closing her eyes. "Ok."

She jumped off the bed, making her way silently across the floor of the room to the door. Fionna watched, a nervous tremor shooting up her spine. "Wait, where are you going?!" Cake looked over her shoulder to at the young princess. "To get you some nice casual date clothes, whatia think?" She walked out before Fionna could say anything else, casting a smile her way.

Fionna fell face down onto the bed, laughing slightly into the sheets. Cake wasn't going to tell. She wasn't going to ignore her. And she was going to help. Suddenly Fionna couldn't wait for her date with Marshall. It seemed that night couldn't come in time to fit her needs. She had to see him again. Just HAD to. And now, she had Cake to back her up.

Fionna smiled, picking her head up to stare at the door. It was great to have a friend she could trust for once. And, in general, just great to have a friend. "No, a sister," Fionna whispered. Her sister. It felt good just to say it to herself. She had never been close with anyone that wasn't in her immediate family, which pretty much consisted of her mother and father. Now, she had a big sister.

Cake came back a while later, a stack of clothes clasped in her hands. Fionna looked at the pile. "So, what did you find?" Cake laid the pile on the bed. "I found some cute tops, a couple of skinny jeans, a tank top or two, and a couple of fashion hoodies." She looked up at Fionna, "And I brought some jewelry too." She opened a pocket fold of her fur, pulling out a handful of twisted gold and silver chains and lockets. Fionna smiled, "Awesome."

They both decided to put the items away, hidden in a little drawer for the day, until night came. Fionna was practically screaming when she thought about it. Cake laughed at her bottled up joy. "Yeah, well, I have only one question." Fionna nodded, "What?" Cake looked up at her, eyebrows raised, "What are you going to do about Prince Gumball?"

Fionna practically deflated at the question. In the joy of the moment, she had completely forgotten about the whole reason she had told Cake all of this from the start. "I… I was hoping you would know…" She looked crestfallen, and she slowly sank to the floor, folding up into the folds of her blue dress. Cake was by her side quickly, laying a hand on her arm.

"Oh sweetie." Cake looked down on her sympathetically. Fionna pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "I just met both of them, I've only talked to them once. Although Marshall wasn't much of a talk. It was more of a wrestle flirt thing." She looked sideways at her sister, "Gumball is so sweet and nice and warm, and Marshall is…"

Cake watched as the young girl struggled for words. She smiled. "I've heard a lot about Gumball, but not about Marshall. What's he like, hmmm?" Instantly, is was as if Fionna wasn't there in the room anymore. She leaned her head back, resting it on one of the posts of the bed. "Marshall Lee…," she whispered faintly. "He's like ice on fire. His hair is a raven black, like the kind of black that's so black it doesn't even seem black anymore," she closed her eyes, trying to remember everything she could. His image came quickly, like her mind could never forget him.

"He's tall, like Gumball, but slightly taller still. He very strong, muscular, thin, amazing." She took a breath. Her chest started to burn, like her heart was on fire. "His eyes are like hot coals, and they burn you at first, when you look right at him. But I can stand it long enough for it to start to feel cold. Like standing on white hot sand." Fionna smiled, unable to help it. Cake was forgotten, the room was forgotten, her duties were forgotten. Her very sanity was lost.

"He's very ignorant, sharp, like a blade that can never be broken. He thinks he's the center of everything." Fionna opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling, "Or he at least pretends to be. He plays the bad boy, but I wonder how much of that is really true…" She shifted, taking a deep breath. "He's… dangerous." She felt herself smile little, "I like dangerous." Suddenly, everything came crashing back down to Earth, and she was back in the room with a gawking Cake.

Fionna felt herself blush madly when she saw the cats face. Her mouth was hanging open, her eyes big. She looked like she was looking at something impossible. And she probably was. "Dude," she said finally, "You're making me get the hots for him, and you're just describing him!" Fionna shoved her, "Seriously! Oh, shut up!" Cake chuckled slightly, watching the princess bury her face in her arms. "But seriously Fi, I've never seen you look like that when talking about someone."

Fionna raised her head, still blushing. Cake nodded, a slight frown on her face. "You talk about Gumball, but you don't TALK about Gumball, you feel me?" She tapped her chest, "But, you talk about Marshall Lee," she then tapped Fionna's chest, "from the heart." Fionna stared at Cakes finger sitting right above her heart. "But…" she said pathetically, "I feel them both, from the heart."

Cake pursed her lips, withdrawing her hand. "You're going on a date tonight, with Marshall. After that, choose. You can't go back and forth between the two Fi. It'll tear you up. Besides, if one of them is the one for you, you will know." Fionna looked at her friend, her blue eyes fearful, "But how will I know?" she whispered it, like a half scared child. Cake tilted her head, and smiled considerably, "You'll just know Fi."

Fionna was about to say something. Anything. Like, how she would know, who would it be, how Cake knew, but didn't get the chance. The doors of her room came flying open, and there stood Fionna's parents. Her Mother came flying in, arms out, and face stricken. "Fionna, Fionna my dear! Are you all right?!" She dropped to the floor beside Fionna, taking her head into her arms like she were a child again. Fionna let herself be stroked, her mother taking comfort in brushing out her golden locks with her fingertips.

Fionna's Father came to stand beside the two, and soon fell to one knee to look at his daughter. "What ever is the matter Fionna?" She grabbed her Mother's shoulders, pushing herself up to face them. No one had to voice the problem. She had left her parents, probably looking as if she had seen a ghost, ran down the hall, and disappeared into her room. Fionna never behaved like this. The only time she did was when something very distressing had happened. "I… I'm just… scared Father." His face changed, a look of rage taking over. "Did he threaten you? Did he hurt you in any way!" Fionna quickly stifled his angry outburst, "No, no, no! He's wonderful Father! The sweetest person you'd ever have the pleasure of meeting, a real gentleman!" He settled down, looking perplexed at Fionna, "Well, by Glob, what is frightening you so?"

Fionna looked to her Mother's face, close to tears, and back to her Fathers. Looking over to the side, she found Cake, watching. She had gotten out of the Queen and Kings way when they had burst in. Fionna pleaded with her eyes for help but Cake only shrugged. She returned her gaze back to her parents. "I… I'm just scared of how… how I feel about him Father." Her Mother tilted her head, a quirk of a smile setting in, "What did you say? Are you saying what I think your saying?" Fionna swallowed. She didn't want to lie. But, it wasn't a lie at all, was it? She was scared about her feelings for Gumball. Just for different reasons than what her parents must be thinking.

Her Father was staring with unbelief, "Is it true? Do you have feeling for this, this Prince?" The excitement in his voice was unmasked, a mix between hope and joy. Fionna nodded her head awkwardly. He shook with laughter, grabbing hold of her hand, "Finally, we know our daughter does not have heart of stone!" Fionna felt her Mother kiss her cheek, "Oh wonderful darling, wonderful! I knew you would find you Prince one day, just knew it!"

Fionna smiled weakly, trying to laugh with them. But she couldn't help but shift her eyes over to Cake and see the slight frown. She had just gotten herself deeper into this than she had wanted. Cake shook her head, a definite no. Fionna silently cringed on the inside. She knew that this had just made her fight an uphill battle, one in which she might lose.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. (Also sorry it so short!) I hope to keep posting. Now that I have my laptop back and everything is right with the world, I can go on with the show ^.^ Again, shout out to ****Silver! Hala gurl! And REVIEW! *Takes deep breath of air* ahhhh, it's good to be back!**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


End file.
